


Hulk-Out

by jamesm97



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Friendship, Hulk Feels, Hulk Needs a Hug, Hulk Talks, Misunderstandings, POV Hulk, Protective Hulk, Scared Stiles, Smart Stiles, Stiles Stilinski & Hulk Friendship, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the monster isn't the most obvious person in the room, maybe judging someone before being locked in a room with them was wrong. But in his defence The Incredible Hulk smashes everything up how was he supposed to know that he's an actual person that can talk and control his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk-Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySteter (Sterekismyotp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You came crashing down, I couldn't stay away.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888129) by [SassySteter (Sterekismyotp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/pseuds/SassySteter). 



> This was inspired by a fic that I've been reading it's down below you guys need to read that Its amazing

“Jarvis dude anyone in the sparring room?” Stiles asks looking up to the roof.

“Mr Banner is currently in the sparring room fixing the simulators, if I was you I would stay away for a while he seems to be failing and he’s getting angry” Jarvis advises him.

“Oh please Jarvis man I have seen Bruce get punched by Tony and he didn’t Hulk out so I don’t think the genius is going to go green because of a simple holographic simulator malfunction thanks for the concern dude” Stiles tells him.

“I’ll be sure to keep Mr Stark on speed dial in case things turn as you put it ‘Green’” Jarvis tells him.

“Stop being such a worry wart” Stiles laughs grabbing his water bottle his current dress state was good enough for a work out he loves the holographic projections he likes to step on the elliptical or treadmill and make the room look like the preserve back home.

“You have a meeting at 5PM with Mr Coulson” Jarvis reminds him for the seventh time.

“I know dude, It’s seven am I have plenty of time” Stiles rolls his eyes stepping into the elevator. Jarvis voice following him.

“You’ve been up gaming all night with Mr Mahealani, I’m just trying to ensure you don’t fall asleep” Jarvis helpfully reminded him.

“Okay that was one time dude I accidentally fell asleep and you woke me up before I missed any meetings besides the military were being lazy that mission could be done by any spec ops team I’m sick of them begging for the Avengers help they need to learn to do their jobs” Stiles huffs.

“Agreed Mr Stilinski” Jarvis replies.

“Can you put on my work out mix?” Stiles asks the AI system.

“Mr Stark warned you that blasting that sort of music wasn’t advisable when people were sleeping” Jarvis tells him making Stiles smile.

“We both know Tony does the exact same thing he just doesn’t like it being done to him, besides all the Avengers are on mission in Bahrein I know cause I sanctioned them to go well everyone accept Thor cause he’s still on Asgaurd and still refuses to talk to me after I beat him at poker and Bruce because well I wasn’t releasing the Hulk on an Inhuman that can control people it isn’t the smartest choice and I am really smart when I want to be” Stiles smirks to the ceiling and he realises that if he was to talk to the ceiling anywhere else he would be considered crazy.

“Sir I advise you to initiate the lock down protocol for the training room Mr Banners heart rate is elevating and I think he may be on the verge of transforming” Jarvis tells him sounding as panicked as the AI can sound.

“Tony’s got a massive handle on it” Stiles laughs stepping out of the elevator and wishing he didn’t cause the Bruce was in the middle of the padded sparring area tools spread around him and his grunting would have Stiles thinking dirty thoughts but it just freezes his entire body.

“Bruce?” Stiles asks in a low whisper it attracts the attention of the convulsing and moaning man surprisingly quickly.

“RUN!!!!” Bruce roars and it’s not his voice it’s the voice Stiles has only ever heard once over the coms.

Stiles wanted to listen to the green tinged man and run his feet wouldn’t move he was stuck he stood there watching as the feeble and usually reserved man was gaining green coloured muscle by the second getting so big that the clothes ripped off his back and within seconds Stiles was staring into the face of the incredible fucking hulk.

“Jarvis initiate protocol green” Stiles whispered.

“But Sir you’ll trap yourself on this level with him” Jarvis tells him.

“If he gets out the rampage could be much worse than one person initiate the program and do it now!” Stiles shouts jumping when his shouts attracted the growl of Bruce.

Within seconds the wide room which was usually bright due to the ceiling to floor windows was dark with the one hundred inch vibranium alloy that covers the building when the lock down protocol is initiated.

The hulk roars and launches himself at the windows the glass smashes but because the alloy covers the whole outside of a building like protective casing the green giant just bangs on it the metal makes a high pitch ringing noise and Stiles drops to the floor clutching his ears.

He thinks he may scream but the ringing is torture it’s like he’s climbed inside a massive church bell and he’s sitting in it while people are ringing it. His ear drums may or may not burst a little.

He was still clutching his ears when the seismic sounding banging stops he looks up to see the hulk staring directly at him his head moving from side to side looking curiously at him.

“Please don’t do that” Stiles asks his voice is unusually loud due to the empty room and the echo.

The hulk smirks and bangs his fist against the metal again. He hears the distinct sound of heavy grunting laughter before the sound has him clutching his ears again.

“God could Tony pick a more secure protector that doesn’t cause permanent damage to the ears and brain my head feels like it’s on fucking fire” He moans and his eyes widen when he suddenly feels heavy breaths like a huge gust of wind blowing his clothes.

When he looks up his eyes widen when he sees the Hulk breathing heavily and staring at him intensely.

“Okay I get it you’re going to kill me which can I just say is so not cool the only reason I came up here was to help you fix the damn hologram simulator and give you some company if this is what I get for helping people when I’m reborn I am turning into a unhelpful person” Stiles rants his breath leaves him in a huff when Bruce plops down on the ground in front of him.

His mind was racing and his whole body was shaking since getting the job as the Avengers Liaison he’s used to feeling out of place and like he’s the world’s worst outcast but he really doesn’t want to die he loves pizza too much and his new salary means he can buy the best god damn pizza in new York without worrying about a thing.

After minutes pass of The Hulk staring at him he takes a breath and attempts not to talk but he can’t his ADHD is kicking in and he can’t handle the silence besides he’s probably going to be dead in minutes he has forever to be silent when he’s dead.

“Okay can I ask a question?” Stiles asks he doesn’t get an answer but he never really expected one anyway. “I don’t know if you know me because we haven’t met before at least not Hulk you but I’ve read all the files on your creation and according to literally hundreds of Psych evaluations you the Hulk tries to supress the Banner brain…” Stiles continues speaking until a growl make a lump suddenly appear in his throat.

“HULK NOT BANNER” The incredible rage monster bellowed to him it was probably talking volume but it was enough to make a tiny bit of pee come out of Stiles and his heart to skip several hundred beats.

“Imagine how awesome you would be with Banners genius mind and your strength you’d be unstoppable” Stiles tells him and he has no idea why he’s saying these things maybe it’s his brains way of stalling his death Maybe Jarvis has alerted Tony and Tony has alerted the New Avengers he’s pretty sure Scarlet bitch and Vison can save his skinny ass from the Hulk.

“HULK ALREADY UNSTOPPABLE” The Hulk bellows.

“Didn’t you get beat by that big headed green skinny guy? When he teamed up with Abomination?” Stiles asks he immediately regrets it when the Hulk stands and starts punching the floor over and over till the marble starts crumbling.

“Dude stop please I know you can survive the caving in of this floor but I’m just a squishy defenceless human who can barely survive without food for a day let along a fall from this height” Stiles begs he doubts the big guy hears him but it’s worth a shot. “It’s not like drilling a hole in the floor will help you the whole building is on lock down” Stiles shouts smiling when the Hulk stops and looks at him like his dad looks at bacon.

“You’re not a cannibal are you?” Stiles whispers he’s startled when the Hulk actually laughs.

“THE LEADER WEAK USES POWERS HULK FIGHT FAIR LIKE ABOMINATION HULK SMASH NOT USE MIND LASER POWER” The Hulk shouts even lowering his voice a bit half way through when Stiles winces.

“Don’t you want to be the best though I read in your file that the gamma radiation basically gave you split personality if you gave Banner some of your strength and Banner gave you some intelligence you guys would be the most unstoppable team you’d be better than Sonny and Cher pre breakup” Stiles shrugs

“HULK ALREADY STRONG” The Hulk bellows and Stiles actually rolls his eyes.

“I heard you the first time dude but seriously the war between you and Banner is stressful I’m sick of avoiding the guy in case you pop out and kill me, he’s really great but your giving me some seriously stress with all the inner war thing and I’m sure if you guys worked together inside that massive brain The Hulk side would get more play time” Stiles smiles.

“HULK NO SMASH FRIENDS” The Incredible Hulk says looking confused.

“Is Banner your friend?” Stiles asks.

“NO” The Hulk growls.

“Getting you two to work together would be like getting Cat’s to worship Dog’s wouldn’t it?” Stiles asks.

“Mr Coulson has a Shield tactical force outside including Quake, Sparkplug and Vision” Comes the voice of Jarvis echoing around the whole room.

“HULK SMASH” The Hulk roars and looks around the room waiting for the threat.

“Stand down!” Stiles shouts to the air the Hulk looks to Stiles and stops his pacing.

“They’re only here for my protection because they think you’re going to hurt me” Stiles tells him.

“HULK NO HURT FRIENDS” The Hulk repeats.

“Oh” Stiles says after a long pause “I’m your friend?” Stiles asks dumbly pointing at himself.

The Hulk just huffs.

“Sir Ms Johnson is getting increasingly worried and keeps trying to use her powers to blast open the doors” Jarvis informs him.

The Hulk once again growls.

“She’s my sort of maybe hopefully future girlfriend” Stiles offers walking over with is hands held high.

He gets a smile out of the big guys.

“You’re totally a big soft romantic aren’t you?” Stiles asks his tone stupidly teasing. 

He deserved the flick he got.

It sends him flying across the room but he lands on the soft sparring mat so it doesn’t hurt that much.

“Is this why you popped out of Banner? To terrorise me?” Stiles asks rubbing his surprisingly uninjured body.

“FELT TRAPPED NEEDED OUT” The Hulk says slowly and lowly for once he points one finger at his head and Stiles nearly passes out because Jesus fucking Christ one finger is like the whole of his body.

The words finally catch up to him.

“Oh you needed to stretch your massive limbs?” Stiles asks smirking when he gets a monosyllabic grunted yes.

“Banner doesn’t let you out unless he’s about to die or in extreme danger but it’s not enough for you is it?” Stiles asks.

He gets a head shake and he wants to fist pump the air because he’s a fucking genius.

“All Bruce and No Hulk makes Hulk a pissed off rage monster, that’s why your angry all the time you just want to come out” Stiles says out loud surprised when the Hulk answers yes sounding the most human he has all morning.

"How about we make a deal?” Stiles asks.

“WHAT DEAL?” Hulk asks he doesn’t shout but his tone is loud and maybe eager? Is that even a thing an eager Hulk?

“How about I get Banner to loosen the reins two times a week for an hour and we can chill inside the building with the lockdown protocol on that way you get to stretch your entire muscular everything and be free more and I don’t get shit if you get out and hurt anyone” Stiles offers.

“YOU CAN DO THAT?” Hulk asks and Stiles smiles.

“Dude Tony’s like my second dad I can get him to agree to nuke the world if I wanted to but I would never because I’m a good guy just like you are” Stiles smiles.

“HULK NOT GOOD” Comes the booming voice.

“Well you helped stopped the alien invasion and stopped Loki single handed so you’re not bad” Stiles tells him.

“HULK NOT GOOD OR BAD HULK JUST IS” He gets in reply.

“I get it you were made by people seeking power your only here because your amazing at fighting but you don’t fight because that’s what your built for, you fight to survive” Stiles smirks when Hulk smiles all toothy and kind of cute god this green guys making his brain turn stupid.

He gets a grunt in return again.

“Do you want to come out more?” Stiles asks he’s surprised when he gets a nod in return.

“You need to do me a favour then you need to let up on the anger stuff, Bruce is on edge all the time he’ scared to do anything he hears a bang and he jumps if I get him to agree to letting you out more you need to stop trying to suppress Bruce all the time, prove that you’re not a rage monster like everyone is thinking you are and maybe you’d get to come out more maybe even on missions I know you like to smash things up but maybe if you could shop control they’d let you handle all the heavy stuff and you can prove to the whole world you’re a bad ass and nobody can stop you” Stiles rants.

“MAKE HIM LET ME OUT MORE AND I WILL STOP TRYING TO GET OUT MORE” Hulk shouts obviously attracted to the idea of getting out.

“Fine but I need to speak to Bruce so you got to let him come back but first I need you to prove to me that you trust me” Stiles asks him its risky but by the sounds of the banging down stairs Daisy is getting desperate.

“HOW” Hulk asks and it surprises him how the Hulk can ask a question but it’s more like a statement than a questioning query.

“You remember the SHIELD agent downstairs Daisy Johnson who’s super-hot and hopefully going to be Mrs me in the future?” Stiles asks smirking when he gets the most miniscule head nods. “Well if I don’t let her in she’s going to explode and the Avengers are going to come and think you’ve kidnapped me” Stiles tells him.

“I DON’T HURT FRIENDS” Hulk booms again.

“I know but remember what I said? Everyone thinks your nothing but I mindless monster if I reverse the lockdown and let them in are you going to be good? Are you going to just chill with me or are you going to run away out the window and me and you can never be friends cause if you run away I’m not going to ask Banner to let you come out and play” Stiles tells him.

“I WON’T RUN” Hulk tells him and surprisingly he believes him.

“Jarvis override my lockdown protocol authorisation code AVENGERNO1FANBOY and activate the magnates inside the elevator make sure they surrender all weapons before they are allowed in tell them that’s what I asked for” Stiles tells Jarvis and his heart stops as soon as the massive lockdown shutters start to rise.

The light blinds him a little and his throat jumps to him mouth when the Hulk gets up only it’s not the Hulk.

It’s a half-naked Bruce.

“What happened?” Bruce asks hesitantly it looks like he’s got the worst hangover ever.

“I think I just became the Hulks best friend” Stiles laughs falling to the floor his heart is still beating so fast and his adrenaline is making him want to fight bad guys no wonder the Avengers like fighting so much.

The Elevator dings and Stiles laughs when about fifty shield agents run out of the elevators with night-night guns raised high and Daisy is looking torn and harassed and pissed too.

Daisy’s and Coulson’s eyes go to Bruce and they immediately look relieved.

“What’s broken?” Daisy asks running up to Stiles.

“Nothing in fact I think I just gained a best friend in New York” Stiles smiles. 

His world is so weird now that he works for the Avengers anyone else would be stupid to actually consider asking to let the Hulk back out but he can’t wait till he gets to chill with the big guy again.


End file.
